paradoxipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Percivale, Son of Pellinore
Character Profile Percivale is easily the largest member of King Arthur's Knights, towering at an impressive 7' 3" (2.23m) with bulking muscles that cut quite an imposing figure, especially when he dons armour and wields a heavy long sword with apparent ease. He was always a huge giant of a man before becoming a werewolf, yet despite all this, his nature is anything but savage, and he is in fact a rather gentle giant - though most people never hang around him long enough to find that out. History Percivale was born a Prince, though he never used this title, despite his father being King Pellinore of the Isles, and his upbringing certainly never mirrored one befitting of a Prince. His father, Pellinore, was at first an enemy of Prince Arthur and Arthur's father, King Uther. He almost killed the young Prince during the very early days of Arthur's campaign to aid his father unite the lands. Merlin stepped in and saved the Arthur, and upon realising who he had almost killed, Pellinore would not stop appologising, and immediately swore his allegiance to the young Prince. 'Family Feud' Pellinore became one of Arthur's most trusted confidantes and friends, helping Arthur in his early wars against rebelling vassals. However, when he killed King Lot of Orkney during the Battle of Tarabel, he sparked a blood feud between his and Lot's family that results in his death and the deaths of many others. 'Early Life' Shortly after Pellinore's death at the hands of Gwaine's brother Agravaine, Percivale was taken by his mother to grow up in the forests of Wales, away from the influence of men and their destructive ways, as well as to keep him safe from the wrath of Lot's family. As he grew up, Percivale learned to fashion hunting tools out of branches and rocks, often wore a wolf pelt loin cloth as the only covering on his entire body, and learned the ways of the wild (effectively becoming a medieval Tarzan, of sorts). His mother drummed basic manners into him, but never let him near any civilisation where he could put these manners to practice. One day, however, he came across a patrol of Knights whilst out hunting, and was awed by their heroic bearing and impressive appearance. He begged his mother to allow him to accompany them, but she refused, not wanting to lose her son as she had lost her husband. Percivale reminded her that he was not her only child, and eventually she relented, allowing him to accompany the knights back to Camelot, where he met Prince Arthur. Percival's courage and strength, even at just fifteen years of age, impressed Arthur so much that he asked him to call him 'Arthur' rather than 'Your Highness' despite the fact that the two had only just met. Percivale pledged his allegiance to Arthur there and then, despite not even knowing the Prince. However, Uther would not allow Percivale to become a knight, despite his noble background, stating that the boy was too young, and it was too dangerous. Arthur went behind his father's back and knighted the young boy anyway. 'Feud Resolved' It was Percivale and Gwaine, sons of the two kings who had started the family feud in the first place, who were the ones to end it. Gwaine made the first move by welcoming Percivale to the Round Table and showing no hard feelings towards the young knight. When Percivale was later told by Arthur about the feud, he approached Gwaine and appologised for all the wrongs his family had ever commited. Gwaine did likewise, and the two agreed to forgive and forget, ultimately forming an alliance between the families and ending the feud. From then on, the pair were inseperable, and became such close friends that they began to view each other as brothers, rather than just fellow knights. The other knights, particularly Gwaine and Percivale's respective brothers, could not understand how two knights could be so close when their fathers had almost literally torn both families apart and resulted in the deaths of several family members, but Percivale would only ever answer "The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." The others could not argue with this fact, and from then on it was universally agreed that Gwaine and Percivale were the two strongest knights of Arthur's Round Table, simply because of their ability to forgive each other so easily after so much tragedy and bloodshed. 'Imortality' Another tale of Percivale's that is not so well known or documented is the day that he and Gwaine became immortal. Both knights were out on a routine patrol around Camelot, laughing and joking together as they so often did, when the sounds of screaming interupted what had so far been an uneventful morning. Galloping their horses into the woods, in pursuit of the scream, they came across a vampire and werewolf fighting in a clearing. Because it looked to the knights like an innocent civilian being mauled by a huge wolf, they charged in to save the man, swords drawn. Percivale went after the wolf, whilst Gwaine attempted to help the man, but this only resulted in Percivale being mauled by the wolf and left for dead. For three days he lay comatose and on the brink of death in the ditch where he had fallen, plagued by dreams of wolves. On the fourth day, he awoke to find that he had inherited morphing powers and could transform into a wolf at will - though it would take quite some time for him to get used to these new powers. He met up with Gwaine a little way off in the woods, only to discover that the man Gwaine had attempted to save was in fact a vampire, who had bitten Gwaine before being chased away by the wolf that had mauled Percivale. For some reason the two could not bare to turn on one another, even though something deep inside them was urging them to tear each other's throats out. Fighting this urge, just as Gwaine was also fighting his bloodhunger, the two remained friends, despite everything, and this friendship has only grown stronger over the centuries. They were always together after that - and one was never usually far from the other. Some mistook this relationship for a romantic one, but it was more akin to a sibling relationship than anything else. The two see each other as brothers, despite their obvious differences. 'Dante' Some time around the 1500s, Percivale met Dante, Princess of the Wolves. Being daughter of Rafe, the Werewolf King, she was able to answer all of Percivale's questions about werewolves, and the two became good friends. When Dante officially left her pack to become a lone wolf, a century later, she went in search of Percivale, who had constantly occupied her thoughts, day and night. She realised that she was in love with the wolf, and after meeting up with him again in Britain in 1710, she declared her love for him. He returned her love, stating that from the moment he'd first met her, not a day had gone by when he had not thought about her, and how he was in agony when they were apart. The two married in a quiet ceremony, witnessed only by Gwaine and Dante's brother Owain, and the pair have been together ever since. Gwaine often teases them, because of their obvious height difference - Percivale being 7' 3" whilst Dante is only 5' 6", but in truth he view Dante as a sister, and would lay down his life in an instant for both Percivale and Dante, if ever the need arose. Percivale has always sworn to do the same, laying down his life for his wife and best friend on more than one occasion, though somehow still managing to scrape through with only minor injuries. Personality A giant of a man, Percivale stands at an impressive seven foot three inches tall, and can appear quite intimidating at times. With thick tree trunk arms and a chest and shoulders twice the width of a normal man, he certainly cuts an imposing figure, which often causes people to surreptitiously give him a wide berth, even if they do not realise what they are doing. He is a quiet man, most of the time, and prefers to let his considerable strength and combat ability do the talking. However, he is also kind, courageous and loyal. He was a good friend of Sir Lancelot and remains the close friend of Sir Gwaine, even to this day (even though Gwaine is now a vampire, and supposedly Percivale’s mortal enemy). Gwaine and Percivale were often getting into mischief, particularly after discovering quite by accident, a grate in the floor of an upper room that led directly to the kitchens below. They would often spend hours 'fishing' for food from the kitchens below, much to their amusement and the confusion of the cooks. Percival is often willing to fight to what might be his death for what he believes is right, and he pledged his loyalty to King Arthur on the day he met him, even though he barely knew the Monarch. When he was a Knight of the Round Table, Percivale also cared a great deal about the citizens of Camelot and risked his life to save three children from the Dorocha, during a terrifying attack upon the kingdom. He spoke to them reassuringly before carrying them to safety showing that underneath his brute strength, he has a soft heart. He often takes pity on those who cannot defend themselves, and is an exceptional warrior, skilled with the sword, and able to hold his own against several opponents at a time. He has always been incredibly strong, even before gaining enhanced werewolf powers, and was known as the ‘Bear’ of the Court, because he once saved King Arthur’s life by moving several boulders to block a valley (separating the King from his attackers) whilst shoving back two enemy knights at the same time. Percival often used his considerable strength to augment his swordsmanship, allowing him to attack with powerful blows that could overwhelm most opponents. He also sometimes relied entirely on his strength, using hand-to-hand combat, and was able to defeat half a dozen armed men with apparent ease. He skills only increased when he became a werewolf and gained more enhanced abilities. Now, he has the ability to turn into a huge beast - bigger than a bear - with short course dark fur that covers his bulky mass. Rippling muscles beneath the fur continually flow like a raging current under the surface of a calm ocean and his ethereal blue eyes glow eerily in darkness or gloom. He’s also armed with a terrifying set of ivory teeth sharper than knives. Facts and Trivia *Percivale was born on 18th February 274AD, making him 1737 years old. *Is currently working as a warehouse assistant in the London docks, and was formerly a Knight of King Arthur’s Round Table, a Knight for various other Kings and Queens over the centuries (including King Richard, whom he went to the Holy Lands with during the Crusades), a blacksmith, a horse trainer, a builder, a Captain during WW1, a Colonel during WW2, a Captain of the Household Cavalry, a teacher of Physical Education (PE) in various secondary schools and a fireman. *Earned the nickname 'Bear' because of his considerable strength and imposing figure. *Is married to Dante, daughter of Rafe, the Werewolf King. *Pledged his allegiance to King Arthur on the very first day he met the King, despite not even knowing him. *After the death of his father, Percivale was taken from Camelot by his mother and raised in a small cottage in the middle of a huge woodland area in Wales, completely cut off from civilisation. He gained many feral traits and was practically a 'wild man' by the time he was found and introduced to Arthur. However, Percivale may have appeared to be a feral wildman, but he had been taught manners by his mother who didn't want her son to grow up a savage, and so he can easily behave like quite a reasonable gentleman in the presence of the King. *A man of very few words, Percivale rarely speaks unless he feels the need, preferring to let his strength and skill do the talking for him. Behind the Scenes Percivale is an NPC (Non Playable Character) created by Paradox Member and Admin Frankie. He is modelled on the likeness of Tom Hopper's character Sir Percivale from the BBC series Merlin.. Category:Werewolf Category:Historical Figures